


The Pain is for Pleasure

by Staleinskii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkwardness, Cocky Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Explicit Language, Flustered Stiles Stilinski, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, NSFW, No Smut, One Shot, Possessive Derek, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Teasing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, it's just sexual teasing whoops, just references to it, sort of canon, this barely has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staleinskii/pseuds/Staleinskii
Summary: Fuck Derek Hale. That’s all Stiles thought as he got out of his jeep and made his way towards the school. Fuck his smug attitude, and his sparkling green eyes, and his god-like muscles that have the ability to lift Stiles up and slam him against every surface of the loft many many times in many different positions. That was exactly how Stiles landed in his littlepredicamentin the first place: his inability to take one step without the ghost of last night shooting pain up his ass with every step.(or the one where Derek is packing, and he makes sure Stiles knows it throughout his school day)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 526





	The Pain is for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...here's this. 
> 
> If you know me irl, no you don't.
> 
> Sit back and enjoy Stiles talking bout how big Derek's dick is for nearly 6000 words :)

Fuck Derek Hale. That’s all Stiles thought as he got out of his jeep and made his way towards the school. Fuck his smug attitude, and his sparkling green eyes, and his god-like muscles that have the ability to lift Stiles up and slam him against every surface of the loft many many times in many different positions. That was exactly how Stiles landed in his little _predicament_ in the first place: his inability to take one step without the ghost of last night shooting pain up his ass with every step. He blamed it on Derek’s irresistible charm...and very big, very large dick.

Like seriously, it’s huge.

Now Stiles waddled through the front doors of school awkwardly, trying to not make it obvious. Derek knew exactly what he did. Stiles had woken up in the man’s arms, standing up to travel to the bathroom with the plan of cleaning himself up from their lustful night and hurrying to school, but as soon as he had moved and felt his asscheeks trembling in pain he knew he was fucked, from being _fucked_. Derek, that stupid wolf, didn’t do anything to help besides double over from laughter, unaffected by the murderous looks Stiles kept shooting his way. So yeah, fuck Derek Hale. 

Stiles tried his best to hide his discomfort as he made his way to his locker, thanking the heavens above when he was able to stop and distract himself with putting in the combination. Maybe they shouldn’t have gone as many rounds as they did, but can you blame him? Derek was probably the hottest guy Stiles had ever seen, and now the teen somehow was lucky enough to sleep with the guy in their confusing kinda-more-than-friends-with-benefits-but-with-no-label sort of deal. So of course he was going to take advantage of Derek’s animalistic sex drive that liked to roughly manhandle Stiles. It was dangerously hot. 

The shots of pain echoing through Stiles’s limbs were of course an aching nuisance, but they were also a pleasurable reminder of an unforgettable night. Stiles had to watch out for two things throughout the school day: 1) Not letting his pain appear so obvious someone catches on what he was up to last night and 2) Not letting his pain make him only think about Derek inside of him and causing Stiles to pop a boner in front of his class. 

“Hey dude.” Scott’s hands appeared on Stiles’s shoulders, squeezing them as a greeting. Stiles grimaced towards his locker when the act shook his whole body. Fortunately, Scott was too busy rambling on about their first block physics quiz to notice. 

“So yeah, I’m definitely going to fail,” Scott finished his rant, still oblivious to the pain his best friend was in. What a good alpha. 

The first period bell rang, and Stiles mentally cursed. _Come on, you just have to make it down the hall and into your seat,_ he thought to himself. Scott had already started walking to class, turning around to send a questioning look to his friend, silently asking if he was coming. 

As soon as Stiles took a step forward, his best friend finally caught on. 

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Scott worriedly asked and immediately was by Stiles’s side again, performing an examination to find where the boy’s pain was coming from. 

“Mhmm,” Stiles awkwardly nodded, face flushing red from embarrassment. He slowly took each step forward, looking like a baby deer standing on its legs for the first time. 

“Dude,” Scott said and rested a hand on Stiles’s wrist as they walked to class. Black lines traveled from Stiles’s arm and transferred into Scott’s veins. Stiles sighed at the instant relief, still feeling a pressure but finally able to walk normal for a second. “What the hell happened to you?”

Stiles kept his head down and refused to make eye contact as the boys walked into class and sat down next to each other. “Nothing, I’m good,” Stiles said. It wasn’t a complete lie. He _was_ good now, thanks to his alpha friend’s pain-sucking abilities. He didn’t have anymore classes with Scott today, though, and the relief would surely wear off by next period. Scott opened his mouth to say something else, clearly not believing Stiles, but their teacher walked in just in time. 

Stiles managed to make it through physics and take his quiz with ease thanks to Scott’s alpha powers, and soon they were walking back out the door. This gave Scott his opportunity again, though, to interrogate Stiles on what happened. 

“Stiles, you were in pain,” Scott said seriously as they walked down the hall. “Like _a lot_ of pain. I’m not going to just ignore that.”

Stiles let out a heavy sigh. “I appreciate that Scotty,” he said earnestly. “But I’m fine, seriously! It was just a headache.” 

“Lies,” Scott crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Tell me ple--what the hell is Derek doing here?”

Stiles froze. Scott’s eyes were aimed over his shoulder, a confused look on his sharp features. Oh no, this was not happening. Scott was totally joking, right? There’s no way Derek would show up to school. He was like 23 (24?). The man stands out like a sore thumb amongst teenagers with his stubbly beard and ripped physique. 

“Scott, Stiles,” a familiar voice spoke behind Stiles. It was no doubt Derek’s voice, the same one that had growled out Stiles’s name into the dark last night, the same one that whispered obscene dirty talk as he literally _pounded_ into the 18 year-old. 

Stiles finally gave in and turned around, subconsciously taking a step back to put distance between him and the man. He ducked his head to the floor and ignored the stupidly smug grin on Derek’s face. He knew exactly what Stiles was going through. 

“Why are you here?” Scott spoke up, innocently clueless to the sexual tension lingering in the air. “Is everything okay? Do you need me?” Bless Scott’s soul.

Derek turned his eyes from Stiles to Scott, the smirk still not leaving his lips. “Peter saw a group of omegas in the preserve last night. They’ve apparently banded together, all exiled from their own packs, and are planning on overthrowing the great alpha of Beacon Hills and his betas. We don’t know when they’re going to strike, so I wanted to warn you, maybe stay here for the day to help watch over everyone.” His eyes darted to Stiles quickly on the last word, an act so subtle but Stiles didn’t miss it. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they hit you at school, when your guard is down.”

Scott nodded. “Good idea,” he said, body set in protective alpha mode. “I don’t have class with Stiles next, you should go with him.”

Stiles squeaked and flailed his hands around. The pain was slowly creeping back into his ass, but now he was too distracted with preventing this from happening. “No!” he accidentally let out. “I mean...Derek’s obviously not a student here. What am I supposed to do, take him to class? They’ll know.”

“Already settled,” Derek said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Stiles tried to ignore the way the man’s arms bulged out, the fabric of his t-shirt tight around his biceps. The teen tried to fill his mind with naked old people to suppress the twitching in his pants. “I went to the office and said I was looking to transfer and shadow a student for a day. I said I knew you, Stiles, so I’m approved to go to your classes.” He held up a pass confirming him as a visitor. 

“But you don’t even look like a high school student!” Stiles exclaimed, moving his hands up and down to motion to Derek’s body. “You’re like a supermodel! Trust me, no one in this school looks like _you_.” Scott gave Stiles a weird look.

Stiles didn’t think it was a possibility, but Derek’s smirk grew bigger. “I think I can pull off being at least 20,” the wolf said. “I’ll say I got held back.” 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a fish, out of comebacks to prevent this from happening. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend the day with Derek. Derek Hale was his goddamn _kryptonite_. Stiles both literally and metaphorically falls to his knees at the man’s beck and call. But to spend the day with Derek at school was another story, especially with Stiles still recovering from their aggressive fuck sesh. He did not need to be turned on more than he already was in front of his peers. 

Stiles had no choice, though. “Perfect! I’ll catch you guys later,” Scott was saying before he could argue anymore. “Oh and Derek, watch out for him. He was in a lot of pain earlier and won’t tell me why.” Without another word, the alpha disappeared up the stairs to his next class. 

And then it was two. Stiles still stared at the floor, painfully aware of the red heat rising to his cheeks. The bell rang and he turned to head to english class, but his first step reminded him of why he was boycotting Derek for the day. 

“A lot of pain, huh? You okay there?” Derek was visibly biting back a smile, feigning concern when in reality he was obviously proud of the destroyed state he left Stiles in. Derek took a step forward, backing Stiles up against the locker. They received a few confused looks from kids rushing to class, probably questioning why an incredibly hot man was all up in Stiles Stilinski’s business. 

Derek was dangerously close, and as Stiles’s hips hit the wall of lockers, the discomfort returned in his backside. Now, however, it only turned him on. His thoughts of _fuck Derek Hale_ were quickly replaced by _I want to be fucked by Derek Hale_.

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles said with no bite behind it. 

Derek was enjoying this too much. He leaned in to whisper into Stiles’s ear, hot breath sending shivers down the boy’s spine. “I don’t think I’m the asshole you should worry about,” he growled low and seductively. “I love seeing you destroyed by me, love smelling sex all over you. It drives me crazy seeing you unable to walk from being fucked so hard, showing everyone what you got up to last night.” Then he stepped backwards, smirk falling like nothing happened and turning on his heel. “You coming to class?”

Stiles felt like he couldn’t move. Part of it was from the pain, part of it was from the growing tent in his pants from what the hell just happened. Derek Hale just whispered dirty talk into his ear in the middle of his high school hallway. He was screwed. 

…

Stiles wasn’t the only one affected by Derek’s looks that day. They walked into english and immediately all eyes turned to the man. About half the class very obviously drooled at the man, including Stiles’s 40 something year-old teacher. Something inside of Stiles prided himself on the fact that this hot man everyone was obsessing over was choosing to sleep with _him_. He couldn’t say that out loud, of course, but Derek paid no attention to the hot girls (and a few guys) who immediately tried to get his number and show a little more skin in his company. Nope, Derek pulled up a seat right next to Stiles’s desk and threw a subtly protective arm on the back of Stiles’s chair. 

“Well, let’s get class started,” the teacher, Ms. Phillips, said in a flustered tone. She shakily grabbed her chalk, blushing red under Derek’s gaze as she wrote the bellringer on the board. 

While everyone was busy working on their assignment together, two girls in front of Stiles turned around and looked pointedly at the wolf next to him. 

“Hi! I’m Anna,” the brunette said. Stiles knew her already, of course, and she kind of had a reputation for jumping from guy to guy. Not that Stiles was judging, but he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous as she flashed her perfect teeth and played with her shiny brown hair. The blonde girl next to her, Vicky, just batted her eyelashes. “It was Derek, right?” Derek kept his hand on Stiles’s chair and just offered a firm nod. Stiles felt like he was intruding on something. The girls were clearly not interested in including him in the conversation. 

“So, like, are you transferring here?” Anna continued, leaning over to splay her arms across Stiles’s desk. Okay, kinda rude. He was actually trying to get his work done. “Because that would be so awesome to keep seeing you around. You look so much older for a high school student.”

“He was held back,” Stiles found himself spitting out, and the girls looked at him like they didn’t even realize he was there. “Probably won’t transfer, though.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, which brought back the pain. 

Derek sensed it and his smirk returned, but Anna seemed to think it was aimed at her and smiled seductively. She quickly scribbled onto a post-it note and shoved it towards Derek. “My number,” she said bluntly. “Don’t be shy to use it.”

“I’m flattered,” Derek said. Vicky was throwing her number at him too, still too flustered to mutter a word. “But you guys aren’t exactly my type.”

Anna looked like someone just slapped her, clearly not used to hearing those words. “Well what is? I can become it.” Stiles had to applaud her confidence. 

“I highly doubt that,” Derek bit back a smile. “Unless you have seven inches between your legs.”

Stiles choked on air, not expecting such bluntness to escape the wolf’s lips. The girls' mouths dropped and they both looked embarrassed out of their minds, slowly turning back around and actually starting their assignments. Stiles, meanwhile, was more flustered than ever. Derek was looking at him now, but the teen tried to busy himself with his pen. It was no help, though. There was still the aching pressure in his ass, and now the gentle touch of Derek’s fingers on the back of his neck. 

Stiles was only mildly aware of Derek pulling out his phone and typing something before setting it back down. It was when Stiles’s own device buzzed in his pocket that his stomach did cartwheels. He shakily reached for it, pants growing tighter when he read the words. 

_Derek: I could sense your jealousy. Trust me, Stiles, the only person I want in this school is you. You don’t know what you’re doing to me right now, smelling absolutely delicious from being turned on. I want to make you unable to walk from my dick every day_

Stiles glared at the wolf. They held heavy eye contact, so much sexual tension in the air between them. Derek raised his eyebrows, as if he was challenging Stiles to fight back, but knew the boy was too flustered to do so. Stiles would show him, though. He quickly typed back a response.

_Stiles: everytime I move I’m reminded about how good your dick fills me up. I love feeling how rough you fucked me and already can’t wait to do it again ;)_

Next to him, Derek let out a low and strained sound as he read the text. Stiles beamed at how the man shifted in his seat, clearly affected by the words. Derek just quickly typed out three more words before shoving his phone into his pocket and staring out towards the window. 

_Derek: Tonight. Your place_

…

Somehow, Stiles had magically made it through the next period with Derek. They had exchanged a few more passionate texts and secret glances, and many more people’s jaws dropped at Stilinski’s new friend. As soon as the teen walked into the lunchroom, though, he should’ve known what was going to happen.

“You okay?” Lydia asked before even offering a simple ‘hey’. “You’re walking like you have something shoved up your ass.” Well, she wasn’t far off.

This, of course, caused all of their other friends to stop and stare at Stiles’s state of discomfort. Derek nearly snorted, dropping into the seat besides Stiles and across from Isaac. Next to Isaac were Lydia, Scott, then Allison. Erica and Boyd were on the other side of Stiles. Every pair of eyes looked him up and down, all noticing the way Stiles grimaced as he sat on the cafeteria bench. 

Erica made a show of leaning in real close and taking a big old whiff of Stiles. “Oh my god Stilinski,” she brought her hand up to her mouth to suppress a loud chuckle. “You _reek_ of sex! Holy shit!”

“ _That’s_ why you’re in pain and walking funny?” Scott spit out over his water bottle, nearly choking on the liquid. Allison had to pat him in the back. Stiles’s best friend looked slightly uncomfortable, to say the least, not too happy at the mental image of his practically brother having been on the receiving end of some dude. Everyone knew Stiles was bisexual now, that wasn’t the surprise. What they were shocked at, was the fact that Stiles had slept with someone and somehow hadn’t blurted out who it was with as soon as he saw his friends.

The table erupted into loud questions, some laughs, and others (mainly Scott) silent in a state of shock and trying to wipe the images out of their brain. Erica was having a field day of course, trying to guess who it was and listening in closely on the beat of Stiles’s heart. He was lucky he had scrubbed the overwhelming scent of Derek off of him, but with how the man was teasing him all day, he just knew arousal oozed out of his pores. 

Stiles really had to get out of there before Erica jokingly guessed Derek’s name and everyone figured it out. He let out a lame excuse of having to use the bathroom and quickly scrambled to his feet. As Stiles limped out of the lunchroom, he tried to ignore the snickers coming from the table. 

At least someone out there wasn’t against him today because the boy’s bathroom was completely empty. The last thing Stiles needed right now was someone seeing him awkwardly adjust his jeans without trying to move too much. He bent over the sink, staring at his red flushed cheeks in the mirror. 

It wasn’t that Stiles wanted to keep him and Derek a secret, but he was confused about their relationship himself. It started about two months ago when he and the wolf found themselves trapped together in a small, abandoned, mountain ash-lined cabin in the woods while a rabid pack of werecoyotes circled around them. With no cell service and the cries of the coyotes drowning out Derek’s howl to Scott, the two were forced to spend the night until their alpha finally discovered something was wrong and came looking for them at six in the morning. Cue unresolved sexual tension, an unspoken attraction for each other that had apparently been going on a lot longer than Stiles had realized, and the rise of boredom, and before he knew it Stiles was being slammed against the wall, Derek’s hungry lips all over him. 

Neither talked about that night for at least another week until Stiles ventured over to Derek’s loft to grab something for Scott. After fifteen minutes of dodging the subject, Stiles let his guard accidentally drop and he let it slip how the sight of Derek’s muscles straining against the tight fabric of his shirt was making him feel all hot and bothered. Next thing Stiles knew he was being thrown down onto the cold, hard ground of the loft, Derek’s aggressiveness only turning him on more. 

Their relationship continued like that: fiery love making whenever and wherever they could. There was an unspoken agreement to keep it a secret, though, not wanting to make things awkward with the pack and not having a label on whatever they were. That meant Stiles always scrubbing Derek’s scent off of him and never allowing himself into a situation where a wolf could pick up on his lies about them. 

Now that it’s been a few months, Stiles was of course _very_ well acquainted with every inch of Derek Hale. It felt like a dream still, how he was somehow having sex with _that_. Derek was very blessed in his nether regions. He had nearly ripped Stiles apart the first time, but now the teen could take it like a champ. He couldn’t help but feel prideful at his ability to open up for Derek’s dick so well, but he would never utter those words out loud. 

Last night, though, was indescribable. Something snapped inside of both of them that resulted in the roughest, dirtiest, hottest sex of Stiles’s entire life (not that he’s had sex a lot throughout his 18 years). Yes, it fucking _hurt_ , but in the best way possible. At the time, however, he wasn’t thinking of the consequences of letting a full on ten inches inside of him, that many times, that hard. 

Well now he was living the consequences, but wasn’t about to miss a day of school after his perfect attendance record for the first 80% of senior year. Stiles was starting to regret that decision, though, as now every single one of his friends (and probably a few eavesdroppers around them) knew he had been dicked down so hard last night he’s walking like a baby deer. 

The sound of the bathroom door creaking open snapped the teen out of his thoughts and he quickly stood up, pretending to occupy himself with fixing his appearance. He paid no attention to whoever walked in until they were right behind him, familiar green eyes piercing into Stiles’s through the mirror. 

Stiles quickly turned around, pressing his back against the sink as his mouth ran dry at the sight of Derek. The man still held a cocky smirk upon his lips and relaxed into his typical stance of large arms folded across his chest. “You okay?” Derek asked. 

“Like you care,” Stiles huffed, putting his defenses up. Derek had done absolutely nothing except make this day harder to get through. Stiles was in this situation because of him in the first place. Maybe if the man wasn’t so irresistible and a walking pile of sex it wouldn’t have happened. 

Stiles might have unintentionally let a little bit of bite leak out with his words, because Derek’s smug demeanor faltered. “Stiles,” he said seriously and dropped his arms, taking a step closer to the boy until they were merely a few inches apart. Stiles ducked his head, trying to ignore the burning gaze of the wolf. It didn’t last long, however, as a single index finger came under his chin and lifted up his head. Stiles was forced to stare into Derek’s beautiful eyes. 

“I do actually care,” Derek continued, still holding Stiles’s chin now between his thumb and pointer finger. It was a subtle sign of dominance, and the teen absolutely _loved_ it. But no, he was supposed to be mad at Derek right now. “I never want you to be embarrassed, or in pain.” Derek’s voice was soft, a stark contrast to the rough and aggressive way he led Stiles around the bedroom last night. Stiles loved seeing both sides of the man, loved being the only one who _got_ to see them. 

Warm, soft lips snapped Stiles out of his thoughts. Derek was making out with him passionately, pushing Stiles back against the sink. There was no hunger for each other’s bodies, but it was still a firm dance of mouths against each other. The wolf’s hands came up to grab both sides of Stiles’s head while the teen ran his fingers up and down Derek’s spine. God, how Stiles loved the taste of the man. 

They continued to make out in the boys’ bathroom. Stiles trusted Derek would warn him if anyone were about to walk in, so he let himself melt into the man. One of Derek’s hands snaked around Stiles’s back and traveled down to squeeze his ass. Derek knew exactly what he was doing, because the pain that shot through Stiles’s body was absolutely filthy. It no longer was hurt pain, but instead the right amount to once again bring to life the dick in his tightening pants. 

Of course the kiss didn’t stay soft and gentle for long, it never did with Stiles and Derek. Soon they were devouring each other, hands roaming all over and tongues clashing between teeth. It was hot and dirty and making out with Derek in the school bathroom kind of excited Stiles. Another squeeze to his ass and Stiles hissed, Derek swallowing it down right away. Seconds later, Derek’s lips attached themselves to the teen’s neck, teeth and mouth biting and sucking hard enough to leave a noticeable hickey.

That was another thing Stiles loved having with Derek that no one else got to. The man liked to show Stiles off like his prize in the most subtle way. That meant dark hickeys just high enough that Stiles could cover them easily, but one slip of his collar and they’d be on display. That also meant fucking Stiles so hard he’d be limping for a whole day...clearly. 

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles breathed out, keeping his voice low. He gripped onto soft black hair as Derek bit down on his collarbone. “You drive me absolutely crazy.”

Derek’s response was a low moan that vibrated Stiles right down to his groin. Their lips reattached for more starved kisses. Stiles could live off of the wolf. He loved the way their mouths fit together perfectly, loved the goosebumps and heat that the man’s fingertips left on his body as they danced across every inch of Stiles’s pale skin. 

Stiles was kind of sort of totally in love with Derek. 

But he couldn’t be. They were friends with benefits, kind of. The only thing that didn’t keep Stiles from completely ending their relationship before he dove in deeper was how Derek often treated him like more than friends _outside_ of sex. It was the cuddling all night, pressing light kisses to the back of Stiles’s neck in the morning. It was the waking the teen up to home cooked breakfast, sitting him down with a peck to the lips. It was the flirty emojis after mundane texts, the stolen touches and glances during pack meetings. 

The thoughts sent a momentary stab to his heart, but he was soon after distracted with Derek’s hands snaking along his lower abdomen under his shirt. Stiles visibly shuddered, and he could feel the smirk on Derek’s mouth against his.

“I want you so bad baby,” Derek whispered into his ear. The man’s hot breath sent shivers down Stiles’s spine and he was seriously about to burst out of these jeans. 

“Fucking take me,” Stiles groaned out, not caring anymore about his mixed feelings or the fact that he was at school right now. 

Derek pulled back with a primal look in his eye like a predator sizing up his prey. It was the same look the man had got last night before he bent Stiles over every surface of the loft, but it disappeared as soon as it came. With one last bruising kiss to the teen’s lips, Derek backed up, putting a painful distance between them. Stiles let out a literal whimper at the loss of heat against him. 

“Tonight, I promise,” Derek said. “Right now we should probably get back out there, or they might suspect something. I told them I’d just check on you, see if you were okay.” He ended their time with another quick peck and squeeze to Stiles’s butt, swallowing the boy’s moan. 

“You kill me Hale,” Stiles breathed out. “But I know you’re right.” 

They made their way out together after Stiles composed himself and didn’t wreak of Derek and arousal. Their trip back to the cafeteria still gained many glances, however, people still fawning over the new man in their school and wondering why Stiles was with him. 

“Stop being jealous. I told you you have nothing to worry about,” Derek said lowly, and it made Stiles let out a sigh and calm down. 

Of course, more questions came as to who Stiles’s secret fuck buddy was as soon as he sat back down. Derek told them to knock it off, though, still holding a dominating presence over the pack despite no longer being the alpha. Scott agreed, though, gladly choosing to change the subject, and it was both of the men’s firm words that made the pack stop with heavy sighs. Stiles focused his attention to his lunch, trying to suppress the tightening in his chest. A subtle and innocent squeeze to his thigh helped him calm down. 

…

There was no attack on the pack at school that day, and Stiles wondered if Derek might have exaggerated his story just to spend the day with him. The man would never lie about a threat, so a group of omegas was somewhere out there, but the last period bell rang and they all headed out to their cars. 

Derek followed Stiles straight to the jeep, apparently having run to the school earlier out of the woods instead of taking his camaro. Without saying any words, he hopped in the passenger seat. Stiles just sighed, used to such behavior by his friends. 

Stiles moved to put his key in the ignition, but was interrupted by Derek grabbing his face and turning it towards himself. Before anything could happen, though, Stiles jumped back, slamming his head into the window with a groan. 

“What the hell?” the teen hissed and looked around in panic. “Anyone could see us right now!”

Derek rolled his eyes, but slumped back in defeat. He lifted a hand and grabbed onto the handle above the door, the pose putting his broad chest on full display and causing his arm muscles to flex. Wow, he was beautiful. Stiles looked down at his hands awkwardly, butterflies erupting in his stomach. He wished he could just kiss the man here and now in front of the whole school, but didn’t want to push their undiscussed boundaries. 

It needed to be discussed. 

“God Derek I can’t do this anymore!” Stiles broke the silence and threw his forehead against his steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn. He sheepishly smiled and waved at the death glare he got from a girl walking by. 

“Do what?” 

Stiles gaped at the wolf and threw his hands up. Of course he didn’t get it. “This, the hiding,” Stiles said. 

Derek raised his eyebrows. “You were the one who just pushed me away.”

“Because I thought that’s what you wanted!” Stiles couldn’t help but yell, he was conflicted and confused and wanted answers. “I thought we were hiding this from the world to not make things weird with the pack.”

The man blinked at Stiles like a clueless child, then started softly chuckling, only confusing the teen more. “Stiles,” Derek said after a little and rested a soft hand on the boy’s thigh. “I thought _you_ wanted to keep this a secret. You always distance yourself from me in pack meetings and make up all these lies to Scott. I just went along with them for your sake, not wanting to push anything until you were ready.”

Stiles gaped at the wolf, the gears turning in his mind a mile a minute. That did kind of make sense. Derek was a bit flirty in public, but it was Stiles who always stepped back and made sure no one was watching. “You...you’re telling me we haven’t told anyone because you thought I was trying to hide this?” Stiles said. “Dude...if I could flex that I’m sleeping with you, do you know how popular that would make me? Why would I ever want to hide that?”

They both laughed, the confusion settling as they both realized how dumb they had been. “I guess we need to work on our communication a bit,” Derek grinned, then brought one hand up to cup Stiles’s face. “Now can I kiss you or not because you still smell like sex and it’s driving me absolutely insane.”

Stiles didn’t give an answer, just gripped onto the front of the man’s shirt and smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. It felt different, full of more emotion than their usual lustful liplocking. It felt like a new door had opened between them that was hiding the truth from the world. Stiles didn’t know what it meant, didn’t know if they were a couple now or what. He was still totally in love with the man, but that was for another conversation. 

A muffled “Holy shit!” came from outside of the jeep, causing Stiles to pull back and look towards the source, fingers still threaded into Derek’s tee. As if on cue, the whole pack was standing right outside of the car, all ready to head to their own vehicles. The exclamation had come from Scott, whose mouth was dropped to the floor. Next to him, Allison and Lydia were giggling, while Erica wore a huge smirk on her red lips, now knowing exactly who Stiles had been in pain from. Boyd and Isaac looked stunned too, but not as in shock as the alpha. 

“I guess the truth's out already,” Stiles said shyly and waved to his friends. “Should we go out and explain?”

Derek shook his head and kissed Stiles one last time, relishing in the little show they were giving. “We can do that later,” he said, then his eyes grew dark and lustful. “Right now you’re taking me to your house so I can fuck you so hard again you won’t walk for the next week.”

Stiles wasted no time in putting the jeep into drive and zooming past his friends with one last wave, smirking at the wolves who definitely heard what the man had said. Fuck Derek Hale just took on a new meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
